


i la-la-la-love you (at least i think i do)

by orphan_account



Series: all i ever wanted was the world [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, im not fucking tagging this, power bottom!tyler, sorry mom, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when they’re alone, they’re something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i la-la-la-love you (at least i think i do)

when they’re alone, they’re something else.

they abandon their usual stereotypical school behaviors just to be themselves; tyler laughs a little more freely, stops caring so much about what he looks like, actually _enjoys_ himself. josh gets rid of the false bravado and shows off just how much he adores tyler, stops acting like he’s number one priority in everyone’s life to focus on what’s realistic, for once.

they compliment each other wonderfully. in public, tyler’s submissive; he’s all locked knees and bitten lips, thighs nervously crossing together underneath his skirt as josh talks for him. josh takes the dominant role, as is expected, to protect his boy and help out with his social anxiety as much as he can. he orders the food when they go out, he makes sure no one so much as _looks_ at his boy. he does everything, and tyler appreciates it immensely.

they haven’t been together for very long. about a week and a half, give or take, but they’re a wonderful couple and no one can deny it. who would’ve guessed a simple school project on the linguistics of to kill a mockingbird would spin such a great friendship and eventual relationship.

eye-catchers in public, sure, but their privacy means the world to them.

tyler yanks off his shirt and collapses backwards onto his bed, stretching out tanned limbs over his navy sheets. “brendon is so fucking _annoying_ ,” he’s sighing, and it’s a strange occurrence when he swears; it doesn’t happen often, so josh can tell he’s stressed (if the way he’s been carrying himself all day was any way to go by). “why can’t he just fuck off and mind his own business? who i date isn’t of any concern of his –“

he cuts himself off with a disgruntled huff, suddenly reaching out his arms and groping at thin air. josh toes off his boots and jacket, slinging it over the chair perched by his desk before climbing into bed with him, fitting himself up next to his chest.

“i know,” josh murmurs, pressing soft kisses to tyler’s throat and rubbing his hand up and down over his ribcage. “he’s an asshole. just because he wants to climb into dallon’s pants so bad but he won’t pay attention to him doesn’t mean he gets to be a dick to you. you’re supposed to be friends.”

tyler snickers, threading a hand through josh’s hair and craning his neck, softly pressing their lips together. “how about,” he mumbles between kisses, and josh’s hand dips to splay over his hip, thumbing the fabric of his skirt. “i get my mind off of things?”

“how do you want to do that?” he asks, but it’s unnecessary because he already pretty much knows; he’s known since early that morning he’d be sore the next day just by the look in tyler’s eyes when he’d brought him a coffee from the local starbucks.

his hands slide up to josh’s shoulders and he pushes him down into the mattress, effortlessly sliding up onto his hips; his skirt rides up between his spread thighs and he grips the material of josh’s shirt underneath perfectly manicured pink fingernails, already grinding his hips down onto josh’s semi-hard cock.

“been wanting you since yesterday,” tyler murmurs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and greedily biting at the skin, eyes shining. josh groans involuntarily at the memory; two am, hand shoved down into his sweats as he jerks himself off to the sound of tyler’s moans echoing through the phone receiver. it’s a good memory, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t used it earlier that morning before school. “you sound so good when you moan, j, sound so pretty when you’re begging for my cock.”

“shit, ty,” josh laughs, gripping at tyler’s hips and bucking upwards with a soft sound; tyler’s fingertips dig into his chest and it barely takes more than five seconds of grinding before he’s ripping the fabric up.

josh sits up, maneuvering tyler into his lap and sliding his shirt off; tyler busies himself with the buckle on his belt, undoing it with a clank as josh presses wet, hurried kisses up the column of his throat. he tugs down the zipper on his jeans and pushes josh roughly down onto his back; his chest is already flushing red, lip gloss smeared slightly as he beams down at josh, grinding down into his lap with purposeful movements.

he rises up onto his knees after a long, agonizingly slow grind; slowly, he slips off his skirt, off one thigh and then the other; josh nearly chokes on his own tongue. he’s wearing ruby red lace panties and black thigh highs, fastened tight to his thighs with garters; he’s chuckling at the expression on his face, curling his hands over his shoulders. “like what you see, joshie?” he says, tone lilting and teasing as he grinds back against josh’s dick.

josh’s jaw falls slack and he lets out a breathy whine, moving his hands to wind around tyler’s waist, steadily rocking him back and forth over his clothed cock, straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“ty,” he manages to get out; tyler tips his chin forward, blinking at josh with those huge eyes of his. “can i – can i take my jeans off?”

tyler smiles, but there’s a sinister gleam in his eyes as he leans in slightly, wetting his lips with a dart of his tongue. “what, baby, you hard already? kinda slutty, if you ask me. getting hard so fast.” he clicks his tongue, tsking, before he shrugs, sliding off of his hips with a dainty, “hurry up.”

he scrambles to his feet, nearly falling flat onto his face in his haste; he shucks off his jeans and boxers in one go, tripping back into bed. tyler’s on him in an instant, slipping back up onto his hips and pressing him flush against the mattress; the coarse fabric of the panties scratches against his dick in slow, torturous movements every time tyler so much as shifts his hips slightly.

he’s a warm, solid weight above him, teasingly rocking his hips. josh knows what he’s doing, trying to get him desperate so he breaks and begs, but he bites into the flesh of his tongue, refusing to give him the satisfaction unless he’s directly ordered to.

tyler drags his nails down his chest in sharp, languid strokes, laughing breathlessly at his tiny intake of breath in response. “you wanna be good, don’t you, joshie?” he purrs, narrowing his eyes and grinding his hips down a little more forcefully to make him gasp.

“yes,” josh eagerly responds, accompanied by a sharp, desperate nod. “i’m trying to be so good for you.”

“you can do better.” he reaches between their connected hips, wraps a hand around josh’s cock – he groans, low and throaty, his hips bucking up stopped entirely by tyler’s weight pinning them down. “beg to let you fuck me, joshie. i know you’ve got it in you.”

“tyler –“ josh gasps as he rolls his palm around his base, a dry, chafing stroke that leaves his toes curling at the unbearable spike of hot pleasure through his gut. “too dry –“

tyler’s soft eyes turn sharp in an instant, and josh swallows thickly when he squeezes his hand around his dick. “hush,” he reprimands, and josh’s teeth clench together to keep from making noise. “take it or leave it. do what i asked.”

his dominance wants to override tyler’s, but he knows his place when they’re behind closed doors; he chokes back his pride and swallows his ego, hips twitching underneath tyler pinning them down. “please,” he begins, but his voice is hoarse and dry; he swallows, again, and tyler rewards him for his effort by swiping his thumb over his slit, smearing at the pre-come pearling out the end. “please, ty, let me fuck you. i wanna make you feel good, so good, wanna make you scream my name and come so hard – please, let me make you feel good.”

“there’s my good boy,” tyler praises, lifting his hand to lick up his palm before rewrapping it around his base. he pulls a tighter, longer stroke that leaves josh gasping, begging for more underneath his breath. “you’re so desperate, baby. you wanna fuck me so bad, hm?”

a desperate hum as josh nods his head frantically, trying his best to push up into tyler’s hand jacking him off too slowly for his liking but ultimately failing. tyler’s thighs are an iron-barred grip where they bracket either side of his hips, and he’s trapped, left utterly at his disposal. just the way he likes it.

josh draws in a deep breath as tyler twists his wrist, moving a little quicker; he tries to focus on anything else, tries to ignore the heat curling through his veins and pooling through his gut too quickly. he’s desperate and so close to coming already, and tyler definitely isn’t about to let anything of the sorts happen. he rolls his thumb over the tip and glides his hand once, and josh lets out a pathetic whimper.

“so close already?” tyler laughs, quirks up an eyebrow as he slows down his touches, trying to keep him right on the edge of coming. and it works; josh whines pitifully, past the point of trying to use his words, lest they come out in jumbled, slurred sentences that are unintelligible. “not yet, j. i want you to fuck me still, baby.”

another desperate jerk of a nod; tyler pulls his hand away completely, and as an afterthought, brings it up to his mouth. he keeps his eyes locked on josh’s as he licks at his palm, moaning obscenely and exaggeratedly against his skin. it does nothing to help the amount of discomfort in josh’s groin.

“i’d let you stretch me, save us some time,” tyler sighs almost wistfully, grinding down against josh’s hard cock and casually touching himself over his panties, hips bucking up into his hand. “but i took care of that.”

josh freezes, every nerve in his body suddenly red-hot and alert. “you – _what_?” he chokes out.

“fucked myself on my fingers for you, joshie,” he murmurs, bouncing slightly over his dick and rolling his palm harder, grinding against his hand. “wanted it to be you so bad, wanted your cock inside me instead, filling me up. guess i don’t have to want anymore, hm?”

“jesus –“ josh begins, cutting himself off. he’s so fucking lucky. he’s struck pure gold. jackpot. whatever you call it, he’s blessing his lucky stars three times over right about now.

tyler _giggles_ , batting his eyelashes almost innocently as he leans over josh’s body and yanks open his nightstand. he pulls one of the condoms off the strip and grabs at josh’s nearly-emptied bottle of lube; he’s grinning as he sits back on his hips, popping the cap on the bottle. “been busy lately? who’ve you been thinking about when you get yourself off?”

“you,” josh whispers, sighs shakily as tyler rips open the condom packet. he steadies the base of his cock with one hand and rolls the condom on with the other; he pours a generous amount of lube into his palm and gently strokes josh’s dick a few times, hovering over his hips and pulling his panties to the side.

he aligns them, teases the tip with his entrance, before slowly sinking down in tiny movements at a time; he lets out a breathless ‘ah’ that’s drowned out by josh’s extravagant moan. tyler’s still _so_ tight, with or without being stretched, not that he’s tried the latter – his toes curl and he resists every bone in his body that screams for him to jerk his hips up and seat him immediately. tyler takes his sweet time in sinking down, panting softly, pretty lips parted as his eyes rake over the sight of him lowering himself on josh’s cock.

“joshie,” tyler whines, all high-pitched and sweet, nails scrabbling for purchase at the skin of his chest; he finally bottoms out, sitting on his hips with a tiny whine. he’s never felt so full in his entire life and it leaves him breathless, gasping as he experimentally wiggles. “you’re so _big_.”

josh barely reacts other than his hips twitching, trying to further bury himself into tyler’s heat; it takes a moment as tyler resituates himself, bringing himself up onto his knees before slowly raising himself up.

and god, it’s _good_ ; josh gasps and tyler moans, tiny and shaking, as he drops back down and bottoms out again with a breathless cry. josh grabs at his ass and palms his flesh, helps lift him up securely before dropping him back down, grinding steadily into him. tyler whimpers, bounces up and down twice in quick succession, and a blistering wave of heat curls through josh’s gut.

he grips so tight at tyler’s hips he leaves crescent-shaped bruises in his skin, only helping to lift tyler and fuck up into him, matching his rhythm. he has it all figured out as he bounces impatiently up and down, pink lips parted as he lets out breathy ‘ _ah, ah, ah’_ s from his slack-jawed stance. he presses his hands more tightly to josh’s chest and grinds down harder, hitting in at a different angle; josh thrusts up more securely, and tyler’s entire body jolts as he rocks into his prostate with a sudden cry.

not enough to send him over the edge; it’s almost unbearable as josh repeatedly rails into his prostate, and he’s so sensitive as he sobs out and finally reaches down into his panties to pull his cock out, only managing a few erratic thrusts before he’s moaning wildly and spilling over his fist.

tyler clenches around him, and josh gasps out his name as his hips stutter buried inside him and he comes, hard and hot and fast; they rock out their orgasms together, tyler sobbing and josh groaning throatily.

for a moment, tyler leaves himself seated, chest heaving as he gasps for air; then, as an afterthought, he dips a finger through the stickiness on josh’s stomach and sucks his finger into his mouth.

“ty,” josh groans, sounding pained; he gets nothing but a laugh as tyler finally pulls off, beginning to unhook his garters. he tosses them somewhere onto the floor as josh discards the condom, throwing it half-heartedly across the room; tyler fixes his panties and collapses onto his back on the mattress, sticky and sweaty and sated.

“that was good,” he mumbles, exhaustion creeping into his voice as josh settles back down, tugging up the covers and pulling tyler into his arms. “we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“i don’t think i’m gonna survive,” josh complains, even as he winds a hand through tyler’s damp hair and presses their lips together. they kiss lazily, soft brushes of tongue here and there as they leisurely make out.

they’ll definitely have to do that again sometime.


End file.
